1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to an angular momentum and banking indicator and acceleration-deacceleration grade indicator system.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There has been a long standing need for an economical system which will indicate angular momentum and banking or acceleration-deacceleration grade information. Prior art systems have usually been limited to those applied to the aeronautical markets which are expensive to purchase, expensive to maintain and highly impractical for the ordinary individual to purchase.
One particular example of a system which has always been in demand is a tilt indicator for a crane. Another system which is in demand is a braking indicator for vehicles. Another system which has been in demand is an acceleration-deacceleration for trucks. Each of these various systems for these types of transportation industries have not been produced or sold on a cost effective basis and readily available.
The present invention overcomes the disadvantages by providing a system which is unique, novel and cost effective which fulfills a long standing need.